Shelby Marcus (Alternate Ages)
Are the various incarnations of Shelby Marcus which required the use of different performers. 'Five Year Old Shelby' Five Year Old Shelby Is first seen when Shelby and Cyd travel back to the day they first met in Kindergarten. After returning with her third set of borrowed pants,Shelby did not want the slice of bologna in her cheese sandwich her mother had made for her lunch, so ever-hungry Cyd took it. After eating out a face mask, Cyd put it on and declared herself the "Balogn-Ranger," cementing her friendship with Shelby. Sometime later, during Globo-Digi-Dyne's "Take Your Daughter To Work Day," Cyd tagged along with Shelby and her father. As Cyd ran amok causing various disturbances to distract Mr. Marcus, Shelby secretly planted equipment in hidden places that the girls would use to infiltrate the building a decade later. Trivia *After their visit to Kindergarten, the girls would reverse-age back to their younger selves. Ultimately, Shelby was cured by drinking milk. *Barry had a dream where three versions of Shelby and Cyd were all stalking him. 'Nine Year Old Shelby' Nine Year Old Shelby appears when the girls decide to help Barry succeed in his one chance (during fourth grade) to personally meet his scientific idol, Dr. Julian Fleming. Travelling back to their fourth grade selves, the girls ran the five blocks from their elementary school to West Portland High, where the scientist had scheduled his lecture. Events began to unfold as Barry had recounted, and the girls moved in to physically assist him. However, as nine year old Barry noted when he recognized them, they were as small as he was, and had little effect, as the girls had forgotten they were still in their nine year old bodies. On their second attempt, Shelby had the idea of simply ordering several pizzas from Za Zone Pizza, and when Ray the pizza guy brought them, the students forgot all about the lecture, and the girls pushed Barry into an unfilled lecture hall. However, the girls had to return upon learning Dr. Fleming had actually destroyed Barry's love for science, ultimately driving Barry to form Heart Rocket, an awful band, with Naldo and Ray. They arrived at the high school a bit later, as despite Shelby's admonitions, Cyd had consumed ten Butterscotch pudding cups. Once again, events unfurled as they originally had, with Barry missing the lecture, and the girls left, certain that all was normal once more. Yet the girls found out that they had somehow "Butterfly Effected" Barry into becoming an evil mad scientist with a pretentious German accent, because. he had vowed vengeance on the high school science club, and (as the girls figured out) never befriended Naldo. Returning once more to that day, the girls watched as a lost Naldo got distracted by a fallen pudding cup Cyd had dropped on the floor, and not noticed the distraught Barry seated nearby. Returning one final time, Cyd disposed of the cup properly, before Naldo noticed it, and the two boys became the friends they always were destined to be, restoring the timeline to normal. Trivia *Shelby had a Roller Skating Party for her ninth birthday. *After their visit to Kindergarten, the girls would reverse-age back to their younger bodies. At their nine year old selves, Barry took hair samples for analysis. During that time, Shelby revealed that Cyd had a crush on someone the girls knew as "Hat Boy" (most likely Naldo). *Barry had a dream where three versions of Shelby and Cyd were all stalking him. 'Future Shelby' Future Shelby appears after Shelby and Cyd defeat Janet Smythe at the the high school. With Janet's powers drained into the time rift, she orders her security forces to get Shelby and Cyd. As the men surrounded the girls, two helmeted figures, dressed in strange brown outfits, emerged from the rift. The mysterious pair swiftly defeat the entire roomful of thugs using acrobatic hand-to-hand combat tactics, and upon removing their headgear, revealed themselves to be young women, a blonde and a brunette. However It was when the pair brought their hands together in a familiar twiddling motion that the girls realized they were future versions of themselves. Janet then tried attack the newcomers, but Shelby and Cyd teamed up and propelled her into the rift. The women inform the girls that their futures are still unwritten, as they are just one possibility they may become. Confiscating the beaker of blue fluid that proved to be the key to time travel, the women promise that Janet will be taken care of, and as they enter the rift, the timeline resumes, thus the past events of the last two days (from the girls' point of view) never happened. . Trivia *She tells her Cyd not make the girls to believe that "Cool Button" will be a positive slang term in their future. *Possible explanations for the paradox of two versions of the same person existing simultaneously #The fact that they maintained their own bodies while in the past, instead of merging with their previous selves, may be proof of the contention that they were only possible versions of Shelby and Cyd. # Their uniforms were specifically designed to allow the wearer to maintain their body during time travel. #As they used the time rift, they did not actually use their inherent time travel abilities. See: Cyd Ripley (Alternate Ages) Category:Characters Category:Shelby Marcus